


You Are Magic Baby

by Geminisister



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3679896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/pseuds/Geminisister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape  life flashes through his head as he lies dying after being bitten by the Dark Lords snake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Magic Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Song fic Challenge issued in April 2014 by Lovers of the Potions Master Group on Face Book.
> 
> The prompt was to write a story based on any song that features anything to do with magic or Wizardry. This is my response.
> 
> The song that inspired me to write this is, Limmie & The Family Cooking You can do magic 
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> I do not have any rites to any of the Harry Potter Franchise, their author, publisher . I am only borrowing the characters and scenario for fun and for writing for my own enjoyment. I do not claim any rites to the song Magic Baby but only make reference to its words and music as inspiration to this work of writing.
> 
> I do not intend to make or am making any money from this piece of writing. I am only borrowing the characters to have fun in the sandbox of my own making. Then return them back in the box for others to use.

You Are Magic Baby!

 

In a dark room a little sun beam struggled to break through a gap in the curtains. The small light squeezed through and flickered onto a wall in a tiny sparkling sliver.

A young child snuffled awake and slowly opened his eyes. He was about to wail as he was hungry and wet, but he noticed the golden sparkle dancing on the wall next to his cot and gasped.

The dark haired baby boy lifted his head up and smiled. His dark eyes were bemused by the dancing light and he was mesmerised by the sparkling image. He forgot he was hungry and forgot his soiled nappy. Instead he pushed himself up onto wobbly arms and flipped himself over onto his back. He smugly grinned inside as he had never managed that before, well not under his own violation anyway.

He looked up at the dancing golden beam and let out a gurgle of laughter and began to coo at the sunbeam. His arms and legs kicked in unison as he became excited.

The golden glimmer of light whisked away off the wall and hovered in front of the babies face.

Severus Snape was delighted as he played and gurgled with happiness without realising he had just conducted magic for the very first time in his short little life.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps was heard by Severus and the door opened causing the little sunbeam to depart back to its original place on the wall of the 4 month old baby's room.

Eileen Snape sleepily crept into her young sons bedroom to find him awake. He burst into wails at her arrival but soon was warm and dry once again and his hunger satisfied. He was soon fast asleep and very content dreaming of the golden light.

 

+++

 

The building bricks had fallen down once again as baby Severus knocked them accidentally with his arm. He was scowling and looked annoyed. His dark eyes flashed with anger as his brow furrowed. He turned his head to see his mother leaving the room. He waved both of his arms with frustration and the bricks flew up off the carpet to float in the air in front of him. He chortled with delight and soon had the bricks spinning around his head, then he had them pile up into a tall tower. He prodded at them but they stayed in place. He cooed with delight and chatted to the bricks .

Eileen Snape was surprised later to find her 6 month old sleeping soundly next to a tower of bricks. She was unsure what had happened as the bricks reached up higher than that of the babies reach. Eileen frowned, then smiled suddenly in realisation. She wondered if her little boy had magic after all. She would have to pay him more attention, but without his father discovering her own secret and that of her son if he too, like his mother had magic.

 

+++.

 

Eileen Snape had wondered for months if her young son was magical. She knew there had been a few strange occurrences but could not pinpoint it had been Severus.

It was drawing near to Christmas when Eileen, watching in amazement crept back into the sitting room. She had managed to silence her footsteps with a wandless spell. She rarely conducted magic in case her husband caught her. For the last few weeks she had been tense but now her fears were confirmed.

The Christmas tree that Tobias loved so much had been put up in the sitting room. It was a artificial tree that Tobias parents had bought them when they got married. Baby Severus had been fascinated that morning after Tobias had decorated the tree. Something that had made him very happy.

Eileen watched her son in silence. Severus was moving his fingers as if conducting an orchestra and had the trees ornaments moving on the tree. They danced around as the tree turned with its lights flashing on and off. Severus happily hummed a song of his own making. 

Eileen smiled, but remained cautious with one ear out for her husband who had gone out shopping for a particular present for his son. Severus started to make the tree dance off the top of its table top and Eileen ran over to stop the accident that was about to happen. Much to Severus surprise the tree stopped turning and was about to fall to the floor, when it suddenly stopped in mid air. His mother was smiling down at him but she had her hand out and he watched as the tree and all its decorations were returned to normal. 

"Mam, mam, mam " chortled Severus, his small hands clapping at her in delight. "Again Mam, pretty tree."

Eileen shook her head as she smiled and bent down to scoop him up off of the floor. 

"No, Severus, that is enough for now. You are such a clever boy for doing this. Now, listen to your Mam."

Severus was a very bright child and although his chattering was in baby talk he had few words but understood much more than he vocalised. He attentively looked up into his mother's face and waited.

"This is very special Son. What you and I do is very special. You must only do it when your Mam is with you. Do you understand?"

The black haired boy nodded his tresses of straight hair flicking as he nodded in agreement.

"Now Severus, never do this special thing when your Da is around. "

Severus moved one of the brightly painted tree decorations into his hand. He waved it at his mother and said.  
"Mam play?"

Eileen smiled and nodded. She moved the train ornament so it tooted around in a circle in front of Severus. She stopped it and repeated.

"Not in front of Da."

Severus shook his head. "Mam and Sevus."

He then moved the train to land in her hand then moved it back into his. He shook his head and said. "not Dada."

Eileen smiled and kissed his head.

"Good boy."

 

+++

Severus had got toys on his first Christmas but it was at his first birthday party that he forgot himself. He was so excited at seeing a big train in bright blue colours, a present from his father. He forgot his Mam warning and sent the train moving on its tracks with magic.

Severus screamed as his mother cried. He was hastily removed to his cot and the door slammed. His wailings were not responded to by either of his parents.

Severus heard loud voices and knew it was his mother and father downstairs.

Tobias Snape was very angry. How had he managed to not only marry a Witch but have a son who had conducted magic right under his nose, on the boys first birthday.

Tobias had thought the boy had found the little battery control box but it was still on the table where he had placed it while they ate some birthday cake with the child.

On discovering the strange scene Tobias knew something was up and saw his wife's face pale to grey. The boy had turned to his Mother and smiled. 

"Watch Mam, look!" The boy had waved his hand and the train had moved off once more in a circle toot tooting as it puffed along the battery operated track.

Tobias required an explanation for what was going on.

Voices had been raised and Tobias had for the first time in his married life lost his temper with his wife and struck out at her in the reaction of her news.

"Your a fucking Witch and that wee brat upstairs is magical too?"

Eileen had been in tears. She did not know how to calm him down. Instead he pulled his jacket down from the coat rack and put on his bunnet angrily and stormed out heading for the pub.

+++

Severus learned quick never to do any magic in front of his father. He avoided him as the man tended to snarl at him. Severus was aware from a very young age that something was off between his parents.

As he grew older he realised it was because his mother was a Witch and that he too was able to do magic.

Severus did not wish to go to school. His mother had warned him never to do any magic as it would lead to more trouble. Severus knew all about trouble. He had heard it and often been on the sharp end of his father's foul tongue when he had come back from the pub drunk.

Severus hated school. He had few friends but learned swiftly and tried to keep to himself.

It was when he was eight that he was sent home with a letter to give to his father. Severus tried to palm it off onto his mother. She saw that the letter was marked clearly for Tobias Snape.

Eileen charmed the letter open and winced as she read. She swiftly resealed it and set it on to the table for Tobias to see when he finished his work that evening. He liked to read his mail when eating his dinner.

Eileen shook her head at her son and both knew they would be in for it later. 

Severus Snape's childhood was not a happy one. His adult one had gone much the same way.

+++

 

Severus had made many wrong decisions and most he had regretted the instant he had made them. He hated being a double agent between the "Light" and the "Dark".

 

As he lay dying from a vicious attack from that damned Snake of Voldemort's he knew he had never been happy in his miserable life. He wished he could live all over again as he now knew his mistakes and had learned from them. 

Severus was shocked into the present as he felt invisible hands on his body. He was aware of potions being poured down his throat and onto his damaged neck. Who the hell was treating him? He tried to find the energy to glare at the invisible figure but his strength had waned.

He had a horrible feeling that Potter would eventually come back after viewing his memories, but this was not Potter. In fact he was quite unsure who it was that was tending to him as he felt the gentle hands pouring potions down his throat and over the bite wounds on his neck.

His mind was foggy but he thought he recognised the voice muttering oaths and comforting him in a soothing tone. 

"Bloody fucking know it all!" He managed to rasp out with his trademark scowl plastered onto his face.

Perhaps if he survived his future could be happier, he thought longingly, vowing silently to himself that if he got his second chance he would do just that. He would give up teaching and return to Potion making for profit as well as research. One thing was for sure he would be glad to be rid of hand waving know it all's.

 

End


End file.
